Vehicle front end structures provide mounting features for various vehicle components including body panels, hoods, and engine components for example. The front end structure may further be utilized to manage loads from vehicle impact and other sources. Several structural impact tests apply loads to a vehicle where the magnitude is based on the weight of the vehicle. Larger vehicles having higher mass such as pickup trucks may be required to withstand increased loads as compared to smaller vehicles. Particularly with the use of advanced lightweight materials, the joining method of the front structure to a vehicle cabin may have a direct relation to vehicle functional performance.
Dissimilar metals have different electrode potentials. Commonly, materials of interfacing parts are selected from a similar alloy to avoid galvanic corrosion. However competing strength and weight demands may drive a need for dissimilar alloys across various locations of the vehicle.